Semiconductor device applications have experienced significant scaling (reduction in size) over recent years, with continued scaling desirable for a multitude of applications. In addition, semiconductors and semiconductor devices are increasingly used in cross-disciplinary applications, in various configurations, and in unique operating environments.
A number of semiconductor device applications involve organic thin films, such as those implemented with organic thin-film transistors (OTFT, or OTFTs), capacitors and other devices. These devices have shown usefulness in a variety of applications. For instance, OTFTs are useful for performing a variety of functions and offer unique characteristics desirable for many applications. See, e.g., Sze, S. M. Semiconductor Devices: Physics and Technology, 2nd edition; Wiley: New York, 1981. Generally, these devices are low in weight, flexible in application, inexpensive and useful for a multitude of applications.
While organic semiconductor devices are useful for many applications, their manufacture and implementation has been challenging. For instance, many applications directed to the formation of OTFTs require relatively high temperature (e.g., over 150° C., or over 200° C.). Such high temperature can be challenging to implement with certain materials. The formation of organic thin film layers of desirable form and arrangement has also been challenging; many applications are subject to the formation of dielectric layers having undesirable characteristics such as pinholes. Other challenges to the formation of organic thin film devices relate to processing characteristics, including those related to the ease, consistency and quality of the manufacture of dielectric layers. For instance, many manufacturing approaches have been characterized by undesirable moisture sensitivity, high reactivity, and rough surfaces. Still other challenges to the implementation of organic thin film devices are related to compatibility with different gate and channel materials, and with organic semiconductors.
These and other characteristics have been challenging to the design, manufacture and use of semiconductor devices, and in particular, of dielectric materials for organic thin-film semiconductor devices used in both aqueous and non-aqueous environments.